Invasão na Casa dos Kurosaki
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Tsuna mora com a mãe, e sua casa virou um albergue após se tornar o chefe da máfia. Yamamoto mora com o pai. Kyoko mora com o irmão e a família, assim como Haru. Mas Gokudera mora onde?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! e Bleach pertencem respectivamente, a Akira Amano e Tite Kubo. **

**Título:** Invasão na Casa dos Kurosaki

**Gênero:** Humor

**Anime/ Mangá:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / Bleach

**Personagens:** Gokudera Hayato e Kuchiki Rukia

**Classificação:** T

**Nota:** decidi fazer essa fic depois que vi uns comentários na net de "onde o Gokudera morava" já que isso nunca foi mostrado no anime. Eu não conheço muito de Bleach e sei que a história não se passa em Namimori, mas coloquei todos morando na mesma cidade.

**INVASÃO NA CASA DOS KUROSAKI**

Rukia abriu a porta do armário:

"!"

Gokudera levantou os olhos da revista que lia, encarou a mulher por cima do aro dos óculos, fechou a cara e puxou a porta, fechando-a.

A shinigami ficou parada perante a porta do armário fechado, sem entender. Abriu a porta novamente:

"EI, quem é você e o que está fazendo no meu armário?" perguntou emburrada.

"Não te interessa, mulher estúpida" e o rapaz fechou a porta novamente.

"Se você foi mandado pela Soul Society para matar o Ichigo..." gritou ela abrindo a porta novamente, mas parou ao ver confusão no rosto do rapaz.

Soul Society? Ichigo? Do que aquela mulher estranha estava falando, será que era a Haru disfarçada? Não, isso era pouco provável. Coçou o queixo enquanto pensava, então encarou a mulher dos cabelos escuros.

"Esse é meu armário!" gritou, tirando os óculos.

"Seu?" ela colocou as mãos sobre os lábios e ficou pensativa. Que garoto estranho. "Esse armário é do Ichigo!"

"Foi Reborn-san quem me mandou pra cá, provavelmente foram ordens do Jyuudaime!" Seus olhos brilharam ao pensar em Tsuna.

"Reborn? Mas por que alguém te mandaria morar num armário?" perguntou a mulher.

"Ah..." Gokudera pareceu ligeiramente sem graça. "Eu explodi o prédio onde morava..."

"Explodiu?" Rukia arregalou os olhos e encarou o rapaz parado a sua frente, que tipo de pessoa era ele?

"Ah..." ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu acanhado. "Tinha falta de água quente."

"... mas essa é a casa do Ichigo." disse por fim

Rukia pegou seu caderninho e fez uns rabiscos, depois o mostrou para Gokudera. Nele ela desenhara Ichigo vestido de shinigami. Gokudera olhou para a curiosa ilustração da moça, tirou a canetinha das mãos dela e corrigiu o desenho.

"Mulher burra, o Jyuudaime tem cabelos castanhos" foi pintando o cabelo loiro de Ichigo "... e você esqueceu a Shinu ki no honoo..." rabiscou uma chama na testa da ilustração. "E o Jyuudaime jamais usaria uma roupa estranha dessas."

"Mas eu não sei quem é esse moleque, esse é o Ichigo, dono desse armário, armário que eu moro!" gritou revoltada. "Por que você não vai morar no guarda-roupa desse tal Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera moveu os lábios para balbuciar algo, mas não disse nada. Então sorriu sem graça:

"É que a casa do Jyuudaime já anda meio cheia..." então sua cara ganhou uma expressão um pouco mais sombria. "Além disso, a Bianchi mora lá."

"Bi..." cada vez nomes mais estranhos. "Bem, mas esse é meu armário, essa é a casa do Ichigo, e creio que ele não vá deixar você ficar por aqui." disse, dando de ombros.

Gokudera passou a mão pelo cabelo e ascendeu um cigarro, irritado, e encostou-se na porta do armário.

Kon entrou no quarto correndo alegre ao ver Rukia e parou bem embaixo dela, olhando para cima. Ignorando totalmente a presença de Gokudera no cômodo.

"A sua calcinha é rosa!" gritou o bichinho feliz.

Rukia corou e colocou as mãos sobre a saia.

"Você de novo, seu bicho infeliz!" gritou Gokudera, retirando dinamites dos bolsos e acendendo-as com o cigarro. Então atirou as dinamites no animal, que ao explodirem voou pela janela.

Rukia viu o animalzinho voar através da janela e cair na grama do jardim. Sorriu delicadamente, e encarou o rapaz dos cabelos platinados.

"Esse bicho é irritante!" resmungou. "Quando cheguei aqui ele fez um escândalo, quis brigar e eu dei um jeito nele." deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

A garota pareceu gostar do fato de Kon e o estranho rapaz não se entenderem, ao menos ela conseguiria evitar que ele ficasse o tempo todo olhando sua calcinha. Rukia ouviu o som de passos na escada.

"Talvez o Ichigo não se importe" sorriu empurrando Gokudera de volta ao armário, fechando a porta.

A porta do quarto se abriu e Ichigo entrou, jogando a mochila no chão.

"Você não pode ficar matando aulas" disse mal humorado, ao que Rukia sorriu. "Ei, o que foi aquela explosão? Eu vi o Kon voando pela janela e..."

Mas Rukia não disse nada, apenas sorriu e torceu para que Ichigo não encontrasse Gokudera, o novo defensor da honra das suas calcinhas.


End file.
